


The Things We Do For Love

by PeneighDzredfohl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: All Is Not As It Seems, Bi-Bilbo, Dwarf/Hobbit Relationship(s), Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, HEA for sure, I was attacked by a plot bunny and needed to give our lovebirds a REAL HEA, I'm such a sap, M/M, THIS IS NOW A WIP AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG IT WILL BE, Trans-Woman!Thorin, True Love, Weddings, character humiliation, i have my reasons, major plot twist, the things we do for love, you have to read it to the very end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeneighDzredfohl/pseuds/PeneighDzredfohl
Summary: Why Thorin will do anything for Bilbo, and Bilbo will do anything to prove his love and keep Thorin's trust in him. As time goes by though, and folks settle back into the normalcy of life, Bilbo needs to rethink what he once thought was a good idea, now gone bad and must correct it all so he and Thorin can wed properly. Bungo may be a rather quiet hobbit, but those are usually the smartest one to listen to. And mother doesn't always know best, but she does know how to change when she has love in her heart.A twist ending w/ a new beginning"Disgraced Fiancée" by RikkiOriginal story @ fictionmania.com.I borrowed the story, but all credit goes to Rikki, whom I do not know as this story was written over three years ago, maybe more. Let's just say it has been around and I "Hobbitized" it for my own pleasure. If ever Rikki is found and does not like what I did, nor understands I could not contact them after trying (but am giving them full credit with links) then I will pull it down at their behest.As it was told to me, I am telling you. The original story was reportedly written by a trans-woman who was thinking of a way to have her happily ever after, and this is the result.





	1. Think, think, think-maybe we overthought

**Author's Note:**

> Do not worry yourselves into fits, and please, do not heed the ignorant aunts and uncles. 
> 
> All will see the light. 
> 
> It is my first real “Plot Twist” (well, not mine per se, Rikki actually, but one when I first read it was aghast). 
> 
> The end is only the beginning with these two. 
> 
> And all my endings are happy!
> 
> Because this was simply a switch and polish story, I used it to keep my mind off the pain of having every single major lymph node in my body turn into the size of a golfball, super sore, and the rest of me suffering from them and making me so sick and hurting. I really didn't need to think much, thankfully, I may only have half a brain cell left and it is waving a white flag.  
> I have been, up until yesterday, working steadily on chapter ten, of book four, in the Starlight and Firemoon Saga All For Love-Thorin. I have a Pinterest board up (if you can find it in the mish-mash at the top of my Pinterest page).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember-Plot twist!! I don't want to ruin it but for now, I will simply say, "Do you really think Bilbo (in any of my stories anyway) could ever do anything mean or hurtful to Thorin? NOPE!" These two are always lovebirds in my stories and I shall never write otherwise. It is a ruse for Bilbo and Thorin to live the lifestyle choice they want. But perhaps they overthought their own cleverness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is indeed a plot twist story so just hang onto your hearts, and realize I would never do these two lovebirds wrong. I honestly don't think I will ever try a plot twist again. LOL I'm freaking too many people out!!

**_ All is not as it seems! _ **

** Please re-read the tags before you begin. I do not want any confusion and/or angry, offending comments. **

** This IS a PLOT TWIST **

"Bilbo, please, don't make me do this," Thorin pleaded one last time as it was now time to stand before Bilbo’s entire, (enormously huge, far too many to count, and way more than really would have come, had it not been for his indiscretion and Bilbo’s punishment,) family and beg their forgiveness for his actions.

Bilbo straightened the dress Thorin was wearing, then adjusted his earrings.

"No Thorin, the talk is now over. You will perform this embarrassing act for me and ask my family to forgive you. Then and only then will I decide whether I will still marry you."

"Please! Bilbo, why this?" he said, tearing up as he tries to persuade him one last time to call it off.

He took Thorin’s hand in his, looking at his long red fingernails. Thorin had been forced to sit through a very humiliating appointment in a local nail salon just this morning.

"Because Thorin, it is the most embarrassing, thing I could think of to do to you after what you did. You are being punished, and that's what I want for you right now. I want you to feel punished. After you do this, it will go a long way in proving how sorry you are and that you will be faithful to me, and I can take the marriage vows without any reservations. If I decide I still want to marry you, of course."

"I'll never live this down," Thorin hoarsely whispered, as Bilbo pushed him forward toward the back door.

"That's the intent honey," Bilbo said with no hesitation whatsoever.

"Are you two ready?" Belladonna asked in a snarky and rather snide voice while walking quickly to them. She had been around the corner, listening. "They’re all waiting outside."

Thorin lowered his thick false eyelashes as Bilbo’s mother approached him.

"Yes, Mother we were just getting ready to step outside," Bilbo said, looking intently at Thorin. "Weren't we Thorin."

"Good," His mother said as she looked Thorin up and down in utter disgust. "I have absolutely no sympathy for you, young man. You should be ashamed of yourself for what you did to my son. I honestly, for the life of me, don't know why he is even allowing you a chance to get back in his life."

"I _am_ ashamed," Thorin placated, placing his fingertips on his forehead as if he now had a screaming headache.

"Well…you should be, and not because of how ridiculously you’re dressed. You deserve worse," Belladonna practically snarled the words at Thorin in righteous anger.

The door was opened.

It was time.

Thorin was the first to step out. He could hear the whispered and tittering reactions from the scandalized family members seated and milling around the small stand he would be forced onto to give his apologies.

Thorin was wearing a knee-length white wedding dress. The dress was decorated lavishly with lace and pearls. It was the one Bilbo had picked out for him. Picked specifically to disgrace him after his affair with another hobbit was discovered.

The shoulders were extremely puffed, yet they garishly gripped his muscular upper arms tightly with the most hideous lace of small bows in a ring around the short sleeves. The sash was wide and tied in a large blooming bow, making his rear end look ridiculously huge. Thorin wore two petticoats under the dress; they felt like gritty sandpaper scratching his sensitive thighs. They also pathetically caused the skirt hem to stand so high it exposed his hairy lower thighs and knobby knees; with the effect being that the garter straps and hose were in prominent view for all to see.

His legs were encased tightly, in shimmering, sheer white stockings that hooked to a garter belt.

The white, patent leather, stilettoe, peep-toe pumps, revealed the fact that his toenails had also been painted a brilliant red while at the salon. To finish the ensemble and the humiliation of the outfit, elbow-length lace fingerless gloves adorned his forearms. Black hair stuck through the lace degrading Thorin just a little bit more.

His long black hair that he usually wore in a simple ponytail and two braids, was swept up on his head in an elegant French Twist and secured with a large jeweled hair clasp. This was particularly embarrassing while he was having his mani/pedi done at the salon. It was in such a feminine fashion that he could not hide it like he was trying to hide his fingernails and toenails from public view to no avail.

His face though was beautifully made up, with eyeshadows that complemented his blue eyes, a subtle eyeliner, and mascara. His lips wet and glossed in a cherry red. Bilbo could not find it in himself to make Thorin's face a humiliation. While as a male, his face was heart-stopping to behold, with the proper makeup, he was transformed into a breathtakingly handsome Dwarrow Dam. No one could deny that.

Both of Thorin’s ears ached as Bilbo had pierced his ears himself with a needle, an ice cube, and a potato the day before. The white pearl earrings matched the triple string of pearls he was wearing around his neck. Thorin was beyond grateful the neckline was high enough to hide most of his chest hair.

His knees were trembling as he approached the small stand. Everyone was gawking at him. He knew most of the people in attendance, but not all. He could also clearly see the array of different looks on their faces in response to what he was wearing. There were many grins, mostly from the men who found the very idea of any male doing this proved he must be completely pussy whipped already, with no hope for redemption.

Many a stern look came from the women in the audience, who felt his cheating deserved Bilbo leaving him and not just performing some humiliating act that he could just say he was sorry for.

Bilbo’s elderly grandparents looked shocked by what they were seeing. Males simply did not dress like this; for any reason.

With Bilbo's help, Thorin stepped carefully up on the small wooden stand, then stood precariously in those stilettoes as he took a deep breath.

He stood there with his eyes cast down, unable to look anyone in the eye. He felt so embarrassed about his appearance. No real dwarf would stand in front of his fiancée’s family like this and confess his infidelity, begging the forgiveness of Bilbo and his family. The relationship would have ended with any other dwarf. But Thorin wasn’t any other dwarf.

Bilbo gently released his hand.

"OK Thorin, you may begin," he said, stepping back looking at him as he nervously opened the paper that had the statement he wished to convey.

"Thank you for coming here this morning. I stand before you now dressed as I am to ask Bilbo and you, his family, to please forgive me for my indiscretion. I wasn't thinking. I am ashamed of my actions, and I want each of you to know that. I deserve what I am doing and the shame I feel. Dressing as a woman is a way of symbolizing to all of you that I'm not the dwarf Bilbo thought I was. I am wearing the wedding dress that Bilbo picked for me to wear on this day of my humiliation."

"You look like a poof," Bilbo’s one uncle said.

"Please, let him finish," Bilbo said while sternly looking at his uncle.

"I hope you will find it in your hearts to forgive me if Bilbo forgives me. For those that are too deeply offended at this time by my affair with another hobbit, I promise I will continue to dress as a Dwarrow Dam while in your presence or at family functions that you and I attend until you feel I have shown enough remorse and that I am sincere and truly sorry. I want you to feel I am worthy of Bilbo, and to be seen as a true dwarf in your eyes when I am in your presence again."

Thorin looked up with teary eyes.

"I am a good and decent dwarf. I am so very sorry." Thorin then stepped down from the stand with Bilbo’s help.

"I love you, Bilbo," he said with reverence while looking at him.

"Thank you Thorin, you and will I discuss our future a little later."

Thorin walked back inside the smial by himself, his heels on the paving stones the only sound heard now.

Then Bilbo spoke to his family.

"I, and I alone, will make my own decisions about my relationship with Thorin and if the wedding is to go forward, be postponed, or canceled. I was crushed by what he did. He is now being humiliated for that. He accepts the consequences and has agreed to wear women's clothes in your presence because I asked him too. It's the most humbling thing I could think of, and he's not even sure if it will even make a difference in his favor at this point."

"Bilbo, you should drop this guy. He's a bum," another uncle called out.

"Please. I ask you all to decide how you feel, and if I do get married to this dwarf, you will accept him as my husband, and as part of this family. If some of you feel you can't forgive him just yet, and I already know my mother feels this way, he will continue to dress as a woman when in your presence. He knows you still disapprove of him, and he wants to do whatever it takes to convince you of his love and loyalty to me, but you **will** treat him kindly during this humbling experience. He knows he has brought this all on himself."

"Bilbo, how can you go back to this dwarf? The whole race is not to be trusted. Why give your trust to one who has proven he can’t be trusted?" his aunt asked.

"Would your first husband have worn a dress in front of the family and ask to be forgiven?" Bilbo queried.

"No, he was all man," she replied. "He'd rather have a broken heart than put a dress on."

"Thorin is all-male too, and it took a sincere and dedicated dwarf to do this for me not even knowing if it would change my mind about marrying him. Thank you all for coming."

Everyone stood and began to leave. Bilbo’s mom approached him again.

"Bilbo honey, I hope you come to your senses and dump this guy. I don't think I will ever forgive him," she said, trying to persuade him.

"It takes time, mother. I will make the decision. It's my life."

"He is eight years older than you. He’s been married before, why even get involved with something that is already broken?"

"I guess because I love him," Bilbo said fiercely.

"You honestly think this will have the impact you want on him? I would have him wearing that ridiculous dress at the ceremony if it were me," his mother snapped.

"I’m sure you would, mother. But if I decide to get married to this dwarf, I promise you he will be wearing a proper wedding gown and veil. That will prove how much he wants to marry me and how deeply I love him."

"I think it's all crazy," his mother said, waving her hands in the air and walking away.

Bilbo met with more of the family members one on one to get their reactions and ask for their support on whatever he decided. There were mixed reviews, and one aunt even commented on what a lovely bride Thorin made dressed as a woman.

"I thought he _was_ a woman until he started talking with that deep baritone voice," she said with a giggle.

Finally, everyone was gone. Bilbo walked back into the smial, then to the library where Thorin was reading a book while he sat patiently waiting for him, still dressed in the wedding dress. He stood up and approached him. He took Bilbo’s hands in his, looking him lovingly in the eyes.

"I was so scared," he said with a smile.

"You were wonderful Ghivâshelê," He said, kissing Thorin’s red lips with such passion they now both had cherry red lips.

"So, do you think it worked?" he asked Bilbo looking hopeful.

"I think so. You will be able to dress however you want when we go to my mother’s, which is pretty much all the time. As well as my aunts and cousins. I'm sure there will be a more than a few who will be envious of how beautiful a woman you are."

Bilbo kissed Thorin again, only slower, and deeper. As the passion grew, they both knew it really was all worth it.

"That's wonderful," Thorin said softly.

"And that includes any family functions they attend too.” Bilbo snickered. “Oh, and by the way, I told my mother you would be a properly dressed bride in the ceremony. How about that?"

"This is why I love you so much, Bilbo. To go through all this…this insanity and the lies," he said.

"I wanted to prove to you how much I love you, Thorin. I know you have your doubts with _me_ accepting you for who you really are, not what you look like on the outside. How you dress is not only who you are. I accept this part of you with all my heart Thorin, and I wouldn't trade this part of you for anything. It is what drew me to you in the first place. And it let me know as well, that you are my One. How else can I explain the deep bond we have?"

"Does it bother you your entire family thinks I had an affair?" he asked.

"Not at all. And I never want you to think otherwise Thorin Durin, soon-to-be Baggins. It's our lives I want to enhance. Now you have many places you can be yourself and do so comfortably in public," Bilbo sealed that statement with a firm kiss," then said, “and around other people," he kissed him again, "and actually have a reason that they can understand on why you are doing it. And of course, you will be my Dwarrow Dam in this smial," Bilbo said with a wide grin.

"An absolutely nerve-racking experience, but it well worth it to see your happy smile."

"Ghivâshelê, slip into the bedroom with me. I'll remove that plug for you, and I want you to rock my world while that French Twist hairdo is still fresh. You look hot with your hair like that you know," he said taking Thorin’s much larger hand in his smaller one.

As they walked to the bedroom, Bilbo asked, "Did you have the plug vibrator turned on while you were talking?"

"It was on high speed the whole time," Thorin grinned. "Still is."

"And I thought your knees shaking was all nerves from being in front of my family in a dress and heels," he laughed.

They closed the door and celebrated the success of their little ruse.

A true happily ever after, if ever there was one!

BUT WAIT...There's more!

Keep reading!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the level-headedness of an adult who knows how to do the whole adulting thing.


	2. More than just the boys and girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belladonna begins to truly see the love and devotion Thorin has for her son, her only child. Bungo has been quiet up to this point, hoping his wife would see the light. Any good father would know his own son inside and out. And as far as Bungo is concerned, Bilbo's happiness is the second-highest priority in his life. Belladonna's being the first. To see the two of them trying to wrangle around their love for each other and the situation with Thorin, well, it's too much and though he is a humble Baggins, he knows how to handle a Took (or two of them at any rate)  
> This is going to be a much happier story than chapter one. One of learning, growing and understanding...and acceptance for the ones we love as they are, not the box we feel they should be in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never done a WIP like this before. I always have the entire story or at least book done before I begin to post. But ideas are coming rather fast and I am not doing so well with my health. Writing is the only thing that keeps me sane. I cannot devote hours to it like I used to.  
> With my son now graduated from HS, we have found he and I are both night owls who keep the same schedule.  
> He is very loud, very hyper, and loves to talk, sometimes to no one in particular. He laughs with the jubilation of the young, he speed talks so he doesn't forget what he wants to say...and did I mention he's hyper? LOL  
> I am bright-eyed and bushy-tailed from about 11 pm to 6 am an that is when I am most hyper-focused and can get into the groove and let the characters take over. Honestly, when I write, I have no clue whatsoever how anything is going to pan out. I do not know what the next word is until it is in my head. So I need to focus, and not be disturbed.  
> We are working things out and I hope to have my own space soon. 
> 
> I have no idea how often I will update, I am working on so many stories a little at a time. My main focus is of course Starlight & Firemoon. But the gang over there just threw the shiniest, lovely, most beautifully romantic and tempting plot bunny at me...I caved!! It is so bloody perfect, I cried!!

Belladonna had never had a daughter or a sister, she hardly remembered her mother. She would under "normal" circumstances, never get to be a mother of the bride.

It had been three months now that Bilbo had disgraced Thorin in front of every single member of both sides of the family. Thorin for his part, did exactly as Bilbo wished. He wore stylish clothes, was always well presented, and at times she forgot he was a male dwarf, he blended in with the ladies tea and societal groups so well that everyone was simply beginning to not see the strangeness of it all.

Oh, the menfolk were all in a lather still, but anyone could tell it was simply a case of men not comfortable with their own feminine side. Thorin's feminine side scared them witless. She was quite sure it was THAT which scared them more than seeing Thorin in a nice maxi skirt, a peasant blouse with a pretty scarf and tasteful jewelry. Thorin looked well like a handsome woman should.

Everyone had been raised to fit perfectly into a preconceived notion of what a man and women should be. As well as how the children should play, what games they should play and what toys they should play with.

With her new observations of this, she was confused with her new way of thinking. It just wasn't right...and yet, what was really wrong with it?

She was struggling to keep up the facade of being thoroughly disgusted with Thorin. But in the three months, no one had any idea who Thorin had had an affair with. She figured by now some gossip would have revealed the one who ruined her son's life.

She was rather snarky with Bungo every time he tried to help her see reason. That man simply did not understand and was far too easy to forgive. Which may have been why she fell in love with him so madly. She had tried to chase him off over and over but to no avail. No matter what crazy things she did, or how outlandishly Took-ish she tried to be. He just smiled with hearts in his eyes at her.

~~*~~

Bungo Baggins was a rather down to earth sort. He liked peace and quiet. He like peace in his home, his wife was giving him none of that. His beloved Belladonna was turning into a harpy and he could no longer ignore this. She really was the most remarkable woman he had ever met. She was passionate and fiery, she was sassy and silly and didn't care who clucked their tongue at her or shook their heads. She was living life to the fullest, and he was along for the ride of a lifetime with her. All this Thorin nonsense had begun to eat away at the good side of her and was bringing out the things that rarely reared their head.

No, it could not go on another day. With that, he got up long before the dawn, or anyone else in the smial. He prepared all her most favorite picnic foods, the ones he loved to spoil her with as they could be a challenge to make, but for her, he would do anything. Even if it was a bit underhanded.

By the time Bilbo woke, Bungo was pulling the mushroom quiche out of the oven to cool and set.

"What is all this dad?"

"A surprise for your mom, she has not been herself lately and I think I need to help her find her center and her happiness. This business between the two of you, well, I have stayed out of it until now. The girl I married so long ago, is not the woman I am living with today. I rather like the girl I married better, so I am going to remind her of some things. I am going to feed her, her favorite foods all day long, and I am going to remind her why I love as much as I do."

"This is because of Thorin and my humiliating him?"

"In part Bilbo."

"You didn't approve did you?"

"Bilbo, have a seat. I want to talk to you before I talk to your mom. Now I was your age once too, odd as that may seem to you," he laughed, "and I have seen a great deal in my life. Things that, well, most folk just don't want to or simply choose not to see."

"Like what?"

Bilbo was mystified. His father had always been a deep thinker, That was where he got it from. But Bungo's words were going someplace and Bilbo could feel the change in his father.

"Son, I love you, and I truly regret not having stepped in sooner, for all of our sakes. Most especially that wonderful woman you are going to marry soon. Don't get all bug-eyed at me. I know that Thorin is not comfortable as a male, I can see it clear as day. When he is dressed as a woman and you two are doing things together with you as the male partner, as well as him being invited to teas without your mother.

Well, several of your aunts have commented on how relaxed and peaceful and content Thorin seems to be as a woman. Like he is more comfortable in his own skin dressed that way. When they have seen him as a male dwarf, he is nervous, uptight and almost confused. Now to me, it tells me two things."

Bungo looked hard at Bilbo, his only son. The part of his and Belladonna's love, who was now full-grown, but not quite mature in adulting.

"Your choice and Thorin's acceptance of that choice tells me she is a very brave woman, to accept that your whole family would always hate her, and look down on her, just so she could be herself with you. I also know that you love her so much you concocted this hair-brained scheme thinking that it would be better for Thorin to have our families hate him so that he could be herself around them.

Son, we need to correct all this. It has become a boondoggle that we may not be able to unravel if it goes on much longer. I don't know if you want to be with me, but I am going to have a talk with Thorin, I want HER to know that we will make sure that vast majority of our family understand what happened, and those wrong choices were made with the right intentions."

"How...how dad? How could you know, about Thorin being wanting to be a woman? I don't understand."

"Well, for that bilbo, let me tell you about a man you never met. Your great grandfather. He was a mighty Hobbit, I would go so far as to say, the manliest hobbit ever known. But, he had a secret. A secret that at that time could not be hid behind a lie and public humiliation. It was at a time that he could have been run out of the Shire, or even killed for the very thought.

When I was very young, and he was very old, he told me. He said he had to tell someone before he died. Someone had to know the truth. Perhaps, he said, it may help another hobbit in a later time. He told me from the time he was a little fauntling, he felt wrong playing the boys games of rough and tumble. He looked at the girls with such longing as they played house and had tea and learned to sew and bake. When he asked his mother if he might do those things; son, she shamed him so badly, it terrified him. It was never spoken of again and his father suddenly had him doing the most masculine of tasks and only being around the men, not even allowed to play with the boys.

You see, he knew in his heart, that for some reason, Yavanna, had put a girl in a boy's body. He prayed to her and begged her to make it right. He never understood why he was born that way and why it upset folk so much. And that is why he became the greatest warrior among hobbits. It was frowned upon for hobbits to be warriors, but he did a wonderful job leading farmers and fathers, to heed the call to protect the Shire from the Goblin attacks. He did it because if he could not be a woman, then he was going to be everything a man should be according to all the men.

Bilbo, he married your great grandmother and never told her, nor his children. But he said something impressed him to tell me, a young naïve fauntling his deepest secret, and deepest desire.

I felt so honored, that when he passed, I lay a lace handkerchief over his grave, and whispered the name he had always wanted to be called, 'Meridian'.

"Are you speaking of great grandfather, 'Bullroarer' Took?!" Bilbo's voice cracked and broke from the deep emotions he was feeling hearing all this.

"The one and only, son. He had wanted nothing more in life than to be accepted for who, 'she' was. It simply couldn't happen back then. Far too many closed minds and hobbits fearful of the unknown. When something is different than the norm, most folk simply react with fear, never trying to understand. Imagine living one hundred years like that. Trying to lock the aching need to be yourself, and yet instead you have to be all the way to the far other side of your heart's desire.

Now, your Thorin, is exactly like that man who told me his secret, and I swore to him if ever the time came, I would help anyone who had a secret like his.

Bilbo, I AM going to help you and Thorin to have the happily ever after you both truly want. With this picnic, I am going to change your mother around 180 degrees. Help her understand and remind her of her love for you."

By this point, Bilbo was openly weeping, not just the tears that had been silently falling. Bungo got up and held his only child close to his heart and let him cry. His fingers soothing Bilbo by running them through his curls, like when he was a fauntling and was confused, hurt, or scared.

"Dad, I've made such a mess of things, I wanted to prove to Thorin that even though it is not acceptable here in the Shire, that I did accept him. It...it was the only thing I could think of, and it was so wrong. I hurt the woman I love much, but she has held up for me. Please, help me do this right dad. I love Thorin too much to go on like this.

The whole affair thing was all a lie, he has been so faithful to me and so brilliant. I don't even know how he thinks I am good enough for him?"

"First of all, Bilbo, practice your pronouns, and then tell me, does Thorin have a name she'd prefer to be called?"

"I'll have to get used to the she/her things as much as Thoranne will. That is T-H-O-R-A-N-N-E, said the same just spelled differently. She loves her name, she is the second member of her family to proudly bear it, so she simply could not think of any other. I came up with the new spelling for her."

"Your mom and Thoranne will be up soon. Please, go have a real heart to heart with Thoranne. I know you two must have had many by now but make this one for real.

Oh, and Bilbo, some flowers and chocolate would really help set the mood."

He winked at Bilbo as he got back to packing the basket and setting it in the wagon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is where I REALLY REALLY need feedback. Can you help me??
> 
> Seeing as I know how this goes, I want to have Thorin go full woman and be Thoranne. A fully functional able to have kids woman (It is a fantasy after all and my wife wanted to have kids so badly) So I am going to go that route. (seeing as dwarrow dams have beards, Thoranne would keep hers-cut a dwarf's beard. I'd be put in the stocks by the fan base!)
> 
> I have tried to reach out to my readers in the past, but I think I have a shy bunch? Do I?
> 
> As I wrote earlier, writing is the only thing keeping me from going crazy having to deal with idiot doctors, pharmacies that screw everything up, people who want to take me off meds I've been on 20 years because I'm not dealing with the problem, I am simply numbing myself (Then tell me how to DEAL with it!!) I am stuck now in a case of "ask your mother, go see what your father says" with two doctors after my violent reaction to my knee shots. Neither one wants to deal with it. 
> 
> See, if I don't escape into my writing, I will just fall apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I write from experience to a point; my spouse was not able to wear a wedding gown for our wedding. As my spouse is a trans-woman to whom I have been wed for 25 years.


End file.
